


Wishes

by SoRena



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1800s, Cheolsoo, Europe, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, classic, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRena/pseuds/SoRena
Summary: Travelling away for the sake of his sick mother, Seungcheol misses Jisoo. So he writes him a letter and asks him to come to him.This AU is based in 1800s Europe.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was difficult to write (so I didn't) but I hope it got the main idea across.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

_My dearest Jisoo,_

_I have made it to the South. The voyage was heavy and storms shook the ship with great force. For a moment I wondered whether I would live past the journey itself. But with God's grace, I am in the best of conditions. So worry for me not._

_Jisoo, my beloved, I sense that you may be vexed by my sudden departure. I should have informed you myself but I was afraid. I needed to leave soon. Mother's sickness was not about to wait for us. I had to take her away immediately if I wanted to preserve her life. I hope for you to understand._

_I am aware that you wished to accompany me. But in my haste, I left without even a goodbye. There is no excuse for my neglect and all I can do now is sincerely apologize._

_Mother has been well. The weather has done her health good. Unlike the cold up North, it is as if the land has been blessed with spring throughout the year. The sky is clear, brilliant blue of your favourite colour. The fields have great harvests. Mother is much pleased by the tangerines here. Since her declaration, I have bought her several crates. Oh! how I wish to share some with you._

_I must tell you, Jisoo, that I have built a house here. It has been a tough decision but work has allowed me dimes to spare unlike back there. Of course, your absence has left me with a longing that no other will fulfill but I cannot fathom going back; where I have to compete with those who can give you so much more than I can._ _I am a coward to have run away like this._

_I should have written sooner but I was shattered all the same. Every time I go on a walk in the lovely fields, I think of how much you would enjoy this too. The warm evening sun that we can only receive on a handful of days, here we will have it forever. I would excitedly bring you fruits on my way home each day as they are fresh and much sweeter than I have ever tasted. But none of these blessings have made me feel better. I have been staying inside more and more. Unable to leave the house until I absolutely need to. I cannot see myself enjoy anything without you. I hope you know how much of a significant presence you are in my life._

_My love, I wish to bring you here to me._

_I want to make this house a home with you. I know you would love it here. Not too close to the city nor too far from the crowd. The yard is splendid if I must say. You may plant as many of your beautiful tulips here. Some colour would make it livelier._

_But of course, it depends upon your choices. I have heard our good friend, Jeonghan had asked for your hand. But aunt Hong, from whom mother has received several letters, says you were not interested. I am proud of Yoon for not starting a commotion, unlike Kim. The nerves of that man._

_I did not plan to back down by asking you myself for I too am your admirer. That you know very well. Jisoo, I wish to see you again. On my next trip, I wish to bring you back with me. I will make sure that we travel on land for the sea is unpredictable. The journey may be longer but I do not plan on taking the risk._

_I hope to read from you soon. As soon as you give your affirmative I will board the first ship to you, my love. Do not worry about mother. I know you are prone to do so. She will be staying with my brother Hansol while I am away._

_yours truly and forever,_

_Choi Seungcheol._


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo writes back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> -R :)

_Choi Seungcheol,_

_If I, through this letter, could convey my deepest condolence to your beautiful face, I would. For very soon, it is about to meet my fist. I hope you are aware that you are an absolute bastard. I was livid with anger when I arrived at your house in Bellarosa and discovered it bare of even the ghost of your great grandfather. I had made it to the port with the intent of following you before Jeonghan could come to fetch me._

_These eight months without your constant presence seemed like an eternity. I had tried doing several things to distract myself from the thought of you. Had I been aware of the reason for your sudden departure I would not have dwelt in my misery for long. Instead, I would have prayed for Aunt Choi's health. I am glad that you and your mother are faring well._

_Winter has long since reached its peak yet it gets colder by the day as if you have taken the warmth with yourself. Even the tulips are drooping and their colour is fading. These hands that once caressed your face could not touch the petals without them falling away._

_When I received your letter I was shocked. I prolonged the task of opening it. I was afraid that the content would be unsettling to my heart and did not have the strength to read it. But some courage proved worthy. I was left with tears of joy and love blooming in my heart. I apologize for doubting you, my love, for thinking you were lesser of a man I know you are._

_My dear, you will always be home to me. I will follow you to the edges of the world if it means to have you in my arms for the rest of my life. I loved you and I will start my life anew in the South as long as you are with me. I never let you go, Choi Seungcheol, I never will._

_By the time this letter reaches you I will be tending to the last of my clients. My belonging will be packed into a small luggage and I would have bid farewell to most of the people that are close to me. I will be sitting at my desk, overlooking the window, and hoping you would turn the corner any moment. Do not make haste for I know your back troubles you. I will wait for you as long as you need me to. I will always be where you left me, my love._

_Your selfish lover,_

_Hong Jisoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fantasy. Leave a kudos and tell me about your opinion! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -R :)

**Author's Note:**

> Right Where You Left Me by Taylor Swift gave me such a huge shock because it fits the setting so well and the title was one of the last lines I wrote.
> 
> I am emotionally attached to this au I hope it gets a lot of love.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @honeygyuhao 
> 
> -R :)


End file.
